HELP pLEASe
by Blinds and Shutters
Summary: RLSBslash. A twisted form of blackmail, wicked revenge, jealousy unfolding, bitter feuds between friends, and a BIG secret. Help Please, I can't do it alone.Marauder time
1. Chapter 1

**HELP pLEASE**

_**Chapter One**_

Sixth year did not bode well for the marauders. Not only would there be some major love mishaps, but they would also face some very difficult trials in their friendship, those of which might make them, or break them, for good.

But for now though…they are still just four (somewhat) innocent boys, freshly turned sixteen. All thoughts of the ordeals ahead of them haven't yet been revealed…

* * *

The mischievous foursome strode into the Great Hall, strutting as if they owned the place (if only dreams came true.)

"Well my dear James, what _shall _we do this evening?" Sirius asked his compadre.

"I don't know my dear Mr. Black, what _shall_ we do Mr. Lupin?" James responded.

"Eat 'till our hearts' content my dear men, eat 'till our hearts' content, what else?" Moony laughed.

"Agreed!" Peter exclaimed.

The four hurriedly plopped into their seats at the Gryffindor table to eagerly await the start of the Great Feast.

As they settled in, several admirers would purposely walk by them to get closer view of the infamous pranksters. Two 2nd year Gryffindors were shooting them giggly glances from behind their goblets every few seconds.

Sirius noticed the two and nudged James in the ribs. "Hey, watch this." he told him. Sirius turned to them with a wink and a _suggestive_ smile.

"Sirius!" Remus scolded, "Those girls are 12! They haven't even hit puberty yet, show a little pride."

"It's all in good fun Remy!" James said with a laugh. Without warning James stood up and walked down the table to the girls. He exchanged a few whispered words with them before discretely giving them a slip of paper. As James walked away the two blushed furiously and gave each other pointed looks.

"What did you say to them?" Remus demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all my dear Moony." James replied and turned back towards the girls giving them a wink and blowing a seductive kiss.

Before Remus could say another word Sirius got up, a sly look plastered on his face. He nearly glided over to the girls in a sway of hips.

"Why hello," he began. "How are you two _lovely_ ladies this evening? Well, I must say you two do look rather ravishing…" At his last words he gave a sort of frisky growl.

"Uh…" one of them stuttered.

Sirius laughed lightly before turning serious eyes upon them, "I'm glad to hear that." Before anyone knew what was happening Sirius had leaned in and firmly pressed a kiss on their lips, one after the other.

"Sirius!" Remus yelled, utterly horrified.

"Relax, Moony." Sirius said as he sat down again. "It was just a little kiss! Hardly a sin…"

Remus looked scandalized, "I should report you, you know? It's my duty as a prefect!" Sirius just laughed along with a red faced James. "Oh just give it a rest you two!" Remus snapped.

"Shhh! Professor Dumbledorp has arrived!" James chastised Remus. "We mustn't speak as our beloved headmaster marks another milestone in quirkiness with his traditional "Welcome thee allest" speech!"

"Tsk. Tsk. _The_ audacity!" Sirius scolded.

Remus merely rolled his eyes at Peter and twisted in his seat to face the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore stood atop a podium enchanted to morph into different animal shapes. It was currently a bright orange dinosaur.

"Students! Teachers! Pumpkins! All other members of the staff, and last but certainly not least, goat brethren!" he began. "I welcome you all, new and old, back to yet another year here at Hogwarts! I know it will bea positivelyravishing year with all you bright little griffins, and I encourage you all to have fun, study, make friends, and most importantly show your school pride by integrating amongst your fellow houses!

"Now for a few announcements! I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forrest is just that, forbidden." He paused here letting his eyes linger for the briefest of moments on the marauders. "I was also asked by our dear janitorial staff director Mr. Filch to tell you that there have been several banned items added to his list, which you can currently find posted on his office door! Don't hesitate to look!And finally I wouldus all to express ourimmensegratitude to Mr. Lucius Malfoy who has so generously donated a new Quidditch scoreboard for our newly redesigned quidditch pitch!"

A tall blond haired boy arose from the midst of the Slytherin table, giving a slight bow. The Great Hall erupted into a rowdy applause, along with the Gryffindors who were somewhat less enthusiastic.

"That is all left to announce for this evening; if we could quickly proceed to the sorting, then we will all be able to tuck in, as I'm sure you are all eagerly awaiting! Thank-you and let the festivities begin!" Professor Dumbledore took his seat as a sharp looking woman in a witch hat dragged out a small stool and the infamous sorting hat.

It took about 15 minutes for all the first years to be sorted, by the end of which they had added seven Gryffindors to their legions.

"Now!" boomed the headmaster, "Let's eat!"

Immediately conversation flared up throughout the Great Hall as everyone excitedly began talking at once as their plates filled with food.

"Did you _see _that smug look on Malfoy's face? He is absolutely grotesque!" Siriusremarked angrily.

James laughed, but Remus however, looked thoughtful. "Actually," he said, "he's rather beautiful really. Marble chiseled face, delicate bone structure, remarkably sculpted figure, and golden spun locks; all in all, he is the picture of perfection…"

Sirius and James stared at Remus as if he'd just streaked down the Great Hall stark naked, painted red. In fact, that would have been less shocking than what Remus had just said.

As they sat there in stunned silence, Remus pealed his eyes from Lucius and turned to his friends. The full impact of his words slammed into him at full force as he took in the sight of his best friends. His face caught flame as he looked to his shoes in utter mortification.

Somehow, the first thing out of Sirius' mouth was not about Remus' questionable sanity, but in its own way, _much_ worse. "You're…You're _gay_?"

"WHAT? No! NO! I mean, me? Like guys? I, ugh, ew! I mean, that's absolutely disgusting!" Remus sputtered. "Are you kidding me? No way! I am decidedly on the _right_ side of the quidditch pitch." He finished.

Sirius looked slightly taken back, hurt flickering in his eyes. It wavered in and out so quickly it was almost imperceptible, _almost_.

Although outwardly Remus was devoutly in denial, internally he was an emotional train wreck, desperately trying to disband all thoughts of his possible queerness.

"Then _what_ was with the whole "picture of perfection" drivel about that blonde prat over there?" Sirius demanded, gauging his reactions intently.

"I just…I don't know…" Remus tried to explain. A voice in his head told him, _Oh, I don't know, he's just **sex **on legs!_

Sirius gazed at Remus, skepticism engraved clearly on his face.

James leaned in to Remus' ear and whispered, "You totally like guys Moony, and you know it."

"I am _not_ some fag!" Remus hissed. "I have _never_, nor _ever_ _will_ like guys in that way!" Remus said before storming out of the Great Hall, barely able to contain the tears threatening to spill.

"Sirius, he didn't mean it, he didn't!" James insisted. He was the only one who Sirius had ever confided in about his sexual preferences. Guys over girls in a gist.

"I know…It's just that, it hurts, you know, hearing that coming from, well, _him_." Sirius sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"I know…" James agreed dismally. "Maybe…Maybe it's time to tell him…"

Sirius snapped his head up, "Are you kidding me? After that little display of his I think it's quite clear what his reaction would be. After all, who'd want to be friends with a filthy _fag_ like me?" Sirius said bitterly before slowly standing up and exiting the Great Hall.

* * *

_The Beginning…of the End.

* * *

_

**_Author's Note:_** _Hey you guys! It's Shutters here! I hope you guys enjoyed the first installment of "HELP pLEASE". Blinds and I wrote it at about 2 in the morning at a recent sleepover of ours. So please pardon any odd mutterings you may find in here, for they are words of the hysterically sleep deprived. ;) At any rate, this took me almost 3 hours to type up, edit, write and rewrite. So I hope you guys show your appreciation by reviewing! …Please? The next several chapters have already been written, but still have to be proofed by myself. So if you review like good little fanfictioners then perhaps this twillst' encourage me, to, say, update quicker?...Nah…lol. Blinds sends her best! Well, at least I **think **she would, if she were, err, actually here. Anywho! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked! And…REVIEW for the poor mercy of us all!...You may go now._


	2. Five Conditions

HELP pLeaSe

**Chapter Two**

The next few days were somewhat strained for the foursome. Sirius had taken to avoiding Remus, and Remus, in turn, had thrown himself into his school work with a fervor the likes of which none had witnessed before. His every waking moment was solely devoted to his studying. It was already the second week of classes, and the tension between the friends was mounting by the minutes.

Remus crept into the Great Hall once again late, conveniently arriving just as Sirius was leaving. Sirius gave a somewhat pained look at Remus who pretended he hadn't seen him. James watched this with worried eyes. His two best friends hadn't been this distant with each other since their third year when they'd discovered Moony's furry little secret.

"Why _hello_ Sirius, not stuffing faces with your little friends this evening?" a deep, sultry voice taunted.

"_Good Evening_ _Lucius_," Sirius spat, contempt dripping from his voice. "Now why the hell would_ that _be any concern of yours?"

"Tsk, Tsk. I was only being friendly. Can't a wizard be concerned for one of his fellows these days?" Lucius asked with exaggerated innocence.

"In your case Malfoy, that would be a definite _no_."

Lucius merely smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps," was all he said. They stood there for a moment, neither saying a word. Lucius' penetrating gaze was focused on Sirius, who stared back defiantly. Finally Lucius spoke quietly, "It's because of that senseless fag comment isn't it? It's because you fancy guys to girls huh?"

Sirius's eyes widened and he hissed, "Why would you think that?"

Lucius looked thoughtful for a moment before pulling something from his pocket. "Oh, I don't know, but perhaps your parents might be able to help us out. I'm sure this picture might prove to be somewhat useful though…" At this point Lucius slowly turned a photograph towards Sirius.

Sirius squinted for a moment, trying to make out what Lucius was holding. When he finally saw, his face paled considerably and he made an anxious swipe for it. But Lucius snatched it away. "Uh, uh, uh. Bad boy." Lucius scolded. "I know your little friends would just _love_ to see this. And your mother too of course, she'd have an absolute field day, would she not?"

At this point, Sirius was shaking. _He wouldn't! He couldn't! Oh, God if his mother…Or god forbid, his father…_He quickly diverted from that line of thought, for only disaster could result from his father knowing about this…

Lucius watched him with laughter in his eyes. The picture he'd shown him was one of Sirius fervently snogging sixth year Ravenclaw Sebastian Cree last year behind the quidditch pitch.

"How…how did you get it?" Sirius stuttered.

Lucius leaned in close to Sirius' ear. "Oh, I have my sources," he whispered.

"What do you want?" Sirius conceded in defeat, staring at the ground.

"You," he answered simply. Sirius' head snapped up.

"What the hell are you playing at _Malfoy_?"he whispered venomously.

"Oh, nothing…I really don't play games that much…outside of the bedroom that is…" Lucius smirked suggestively.

Sirius just stared at him in silenced horror.

"So…" Lucius continued, "I have a small…_proposition_ for you…I won't reveal your dirty little secret as long as you, that is, follow a few base rules."

"And what would those be?" Sirius interrupted, dread filling his very being.

"Ah, dear Sirius, if you would let me finish…" Lucius said delicately. "I have only five slight conditions, just five _little _things you must adhere to at all times, no exceptions. Understood?"

Sirius nodded hesitantly, not liking the sound of this at _all_.

"Wonderful…" Lucius purred. "Very well. Condition number one…You must obey my _every_ command." Seeing that Sirius was about to protest, he continued with a slightly raised voice. "Under _any_ circumstances you must comply. That is, unless you would like this lovely photograph plastered on every door of every household of the known wizarding world. _Including_ your _dear_ mother's…"

At this, Sirius paled considerably. Lucius gave him a knowing smile. "That's precisely what I thought…" he allowed himself to trail off for a moment. "Now that that's settled, let us move on, shall we? Condition number two, if any lowly scum—meaning your friends primarily—deigns to sully my name, _you_ shall defend my honor, no matter the circumstance. Oh, and don't think I will not know if you do not, because believe me, I _will_…Condition number three, every Friday evening you will meet me in the Astronomy Tower promptly at midnight. No exceptions. Condition number four, you will _never_, in any shape or form be allowed any sort of romantic or non-platonic relationship with _anyone_ excepting myself. And finally, Condition five…"

He paused to look Sirius directly in the eyes. "You must _never_, under pain of a truly _hideous_ death, tell _anyone_ of these conditions. Ever!" At the last word he shoved Sirius forcefully into the wall. "Understood?" Lucius hissed.

Bright spots flashed before Sirius' eyes in result. Henodded his head shakily.

"Good." Lucius said with a satisfied smirk. Lucius, still pinning Sirius to the wall, captured his lips in an earth-shattering kiss. He shoved his knee into Sirius' groin lightly, eliciting a pleasurable groan from the boy.

Suddenly Lucius released him from his tight grip and strode away in a flourish of emerald and onyx robes. Sirius was frozen to the spot in shock, still holding his breath. He slowly slipped down the wall, breathing heavily. "Damn you, Lucius…" he whispered. "Damn you…"

* * *

_**REVIEWERS**_

_Welcome once again friends! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a trifle short, I must admit, but it _did _have a little action in it. . Thanks to all those who reviewed! Thanks to **Holy Snappers, Zebra-kly, Tanya J Potter, Loreley19, and Rave Xavier West, **all of your reviews were much appreciated. I know it took me **forever** to get this posted, but so much has happened lately, I've hardly had the chance. Although Blinds and I wrote this well over a month ago it still had to be typed up on the computer, edited and revised. I started to type it up a few weeks ago, but then school started back up, along with a horde of club activities (I'm in 6 clubs, not including Marching Band), and then football season just began. Not to mention the absolute havoc that Hurricane Katrina reeked. It's honest to God the most horrific thing I have ever witnessed. New Orleans is gone, might never be salvaged. It's so hard to believe…Those poor people…Everything's gone…It's so surreal, to think I was there not that long ago…And it's not only New Orleans, it's Biloxi and Gulf Port, Bayou la Batre, all along the coastline utter devastation. Our schools are still closed until further notice. It is absolutely impossible to get gas anywhere, it's all gone… If you haven't seen any of the news footage, check out CNN or MSNBC or something, there showing it almost constantly…I encourage all of you, no matter where your from, whether it concerns you or not, to pray for these people, and all of the now homeless refuges in my area. It's so awful…If you can do anything; even something like starting a food drive at school or whatever, it would be a blessing for all of them. I know I'm rattling on about it, but I feel like I have to. Please review and send you prayers._

_With love,_

_You guys keep safe._

_---Shutters---_


End file.
